Jealousy
by MimiHot
Summary: Mike and Emily had revealed their love.But will a jealous Mike and Emily ruin it.
1. Forest

Hello, readers my name is MimiHot and I'm new in this website please tell me how I'm doing by reviewing anyway lets begin!

"Hey everyone I made some P.B and J omelets"Mia said.

All the rangers plastered fake smiles and each took a plate to eat whatever is a P.B and J omelet.

Emily was the last one in line to get some 'breakfest'."

Em, you can get in front of me"Mike offered.

Emily blushed a little bit even if she was getting rotten food.

Secretly Mike and Emily liked each other but the other s didn't know but it was obvious when they were fighting Negatron,the nighlock who can take peoples spirits, and the nighlock who can turn people into little modern day objects.

When everyone got their food they threw it in the trash when Mia wasn't looking.

Just then the gap sensor went off.

It was a nighlock named Hepertpoy.

He thrashed everthing in sight and then he saw a lovey dovey couple and two bystanders.

He zapped all four of them and then the bystanders tried to break up the couple out of jealousy.

MWA HAHAHA, the power of jealousy will soon destroy all of them and they will be filled with sorrow and will make the Sanzu River rise" Hepertpoy yelled.

Soon he was knocked over by the Apezord and Lionzord.

"Good job Em"Jayden said.

Jayden had secretly had feeling for Emily but is willing to let her go to Mike.

Hepertpoy smirked."I sense there is a love square in this ranger team".

The team was confused but they knew they couldn't be talking about Kevin and Antonio beause Kevin is dating Jayden's sister Lauren while Antonio is with Serena.

"I think he's talking about Mike,Jayden,Mia, and me, guys"Emily said.

The team nodded and charged at Hepertpoy.

Hepertpoy zapped Mia and Jayden with the same beam he zapped the bystanders with.

They fell and demorphed while Hepertpoy left through a gap.

"Mia,Jayden"the rest of the team yelled and took them to the Shiba House.

**AT THE SHIBA HOUSE**

Mia and Jayden were acting strange when they were around Mike and Emily.

Soon around 11:30 at night they woke both of them up and dragged them to a garden forest.

"Hey ,what's going on"Mike look at him with her dreamy brown at kissed him on the cheek.

"Excuse me eww Mia what are doing"Mike said scrubing his cheek with his bare hand.

Jayden did the same but on the lips in front of Mike."AAAHH, Stop Jayden"

Emily said pushing him looked shocked and hurt.

"Mike I..."Emily fell to the ground.

"I didn't know you and Jayden were a thing"Mike said.

Emily bent down beside Mike shoving Mia and Jayden in the process.

"We're not together I never told you this but I always loved you but I didn't think we would get out of the friend state I'm sorry"Emily said tearing up.

Mike looked at her and smiled.

"I feel the same way I always wanted to be with you day and night I'm sorry to"Mike said.

They both leaned in and before they knew it they were kissing deeply.

But little did they know that Mia and Jayden were watching.

"We have to do something soon"Mia said"REAL SOON"Jayden said.

_**In the next chapter Mia and Jayden think of a plan to destory the new Memily relationship**_


	2. Actions

_**IN THE LAST CHAPTER MIKE AND EMILY SHOWED THEIR LOVE AND IN THIS CHAPTER MIA AND JAYDEN ARE GOING TO THINK OF A PLAN TO BREAK THEM UP.**_

**THE NEXT DAY**

Mike and Emily were all lovey dovey and everyone was happy for them and they were always left in a room together.

"Mike I have a question for you"Emily said.

"Yes Em"Mike said.

"When did you start liking me''Emily said.

"Why"Mike said.

"It's because I thought you prefered Mia then small ugly me"Emily sobbed

"What that's not true at all your'e the one that makes everything okay and is the heart of this group"Mike said confidently.

"And to answer your question I've always liked you as soon as I saw you but I thought you like Jayden"Mike said.

Emily laughed thinking of the thought of her and Jayden together.

Mike and Emily stared into each other eyes and they were kissing without even knowing.

Kevin,Antonio,and Mentor Ji peered around the corner and cleared their throats but Mike and Emily were blocked out of reality.

Soon they just left them alone.

Then Mia and Jayden came into the room and were mad about what they saw soon they grabbed Mike and Emily's arms and dragged them away from each other.

"OW! Let me go Jay NOW!"Emily screamed.

"You're hurtingr let her go now or I'll make you"Mike said.

Mia hung on to Mike and didn't let go.

Mike ran outside in the rain,in the water,and on hot rocks but Mia didn't let go.

"UGH you're gonna have to let go sometime"Mike said dragging Mia into the house.

Mentor and Antonio ran into see all the communtion and was shocked to see Mia hanging on Mike leg and Jayden trying to ask Emily out.

"Mike what's going on"Antonio said.

Before Mike could respond the gap sensor went off.

_**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE NIGHLOCK EXPLAINS MIA AND JAYDEN'S NEW WEIRD BEHAVIOR.**_


	3. Rudeness

_**IN THIS CHAPTER MIA'S AND JAYDEN'S BEHAVIOR IS REVEALED**_

"It's Hepertpoy, he's at Cityhall and bringing a ruckus"Mentor Ji said.

**IN CITYHALL**

"Oh this never gets old"Hepertpoy said when he slashed 5 more people with jealousy rays.

"Stop"Kevin said.

"What if I don't want to"Hepertpoy said.

"Then we'll make you"Mike said.

"Samuraizer, GO GO Samurai"Antonio, Kevin, Mia, Jayden ,Mike and Emily yelled.

"Wait" Emily said.

"What can't you shut up for a bit"Mia said annoyed.

"What"Emily said confused.

"Hey leave her alone Mia calm down"Mike said.

"Butt out man"Jayden said.

"HAHAHA I guess my spell is working on the pink and red rangers"Hepertpoy said laughing.

"What spell the one that makes your name less stupider than it really is"Antonio stated.

Hepertpoy frowned.

"My mom gave me that name"Hepertpoy said.

"Because she hated you too"Antonio said.

The rest of the group laughed.

"Moogers attack"Hepertpoy said still hurt that his name is weird.

The rangers charged at the moogers and beat them no problem and then slashed at the nighlock.

Hepertpoy knocked them down and grabbed Emily by the neck and pinned her arm back which made her scream.

"AAH"Emily screamed.

"Let her go"Mike and Jayden yelled.

"Wait guys I've figured out the problem with Jayden and Mia"Emily said choked after Hepertpoy let her go.

"Tell us baby"Jayden said

"Dude she's my girlfriend"Mike said while pushing Jayden.

"Not for long"Jayden remarked.

Hepertpoy laughed"Yes keep fighting beause this will form your own demise".

_**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE WHOLE GROUP TRIES TO THINK EVERYTHING OUT WHILE HEPERTPOY DEALS WITH MASTER XANDRED.**_


	4. Important Note

**HELLO PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN READING MY STORY I HAVE BEEN DELAYED LAPTOP USE SO YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER AND PLZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW THANK YOU **

** THERE WILL A NEW CHAPTER AND GIVE ME IDEAS OF WHAT YOU WANT TO READ/**


	5. The Reason

_**Hey people thanks for reviewing I would like to give a huge shout to the users by the names of**_

_**nomoremeangirls**_ lovexbeautifulxlife

Now I would like to thank the Guests and awesome too so keep reviewing and I'm so sorry I haven't been writing.

I come to this site every day but I never did another chapter so to make up for it I'm makeing 2 chapters today.

Ok let's begin

_**In the Netherworld**_

"Hepertpoy I'm very impressed by your work you have lasted for 3 weeks and the lameo rangers can't defeat you since the pink and red ranger are under your spell"Master Xandred spoke.

"Thank you sir, well back to the Human world to make this Sanzu River rise"Hepertpoy said.

_**At the Shiba House**_

Mike and Emily were being CHASED by Jayden and Mia and were easily trapped in a corner.

"OH come on Mikey poo you are just hallucinating you think Emily's pretty like me so now that I've told you the truth take me to dinner"Mia said.

Mike and Emily looked at each other than at Mia like she was crazy.

"Uh Mentor can you plleeaasse look in the archives to find an antidote for Mia and Jayden before I rip someone's face off" Emily said eyeing Mia.

"I'm trying"Mentor said now knowing never to get Emily angry.

Mike smiled because he never saw this side of Emily before.

Kevin came through the door with Lauren and Antonio and Serena.

"Hey Mentor what's going on"Kevin said.

Just then the gap sensor went off.

All the rangers left and saw Hepertpoy zapping more bystanders with jealousy rays.

"Hey stop" Emily said"Turn our friend back to their normal selves NOW".

"Silly rangers I did nothing to them all I did was zap them with beams to let their true feelings show"Hepertpoy said.

"What do you mean by that Nighlock"Antonio said.

"I mean is that they were already jealous but they kept it bottled up inside"Heprpoy said.

"Wait why are you telling us this what's your gain"Kevin said.

I"m sick of Master Xandred I thought he was a trustful Master but then"Heperrtpoy spoke.

(FLASHBACK)

_"Hepertpoy is a horrible warrior"Master Xanderd said "I can't believe we had to go this low and get nighlock like him"._

_"I know Master Xandred but he might be able to make the Sanzu River rise"Octeroo said._

_"He couldn't even do that if he was the last Nighlock in the Netherworld"Master Xandred joked._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

_"_What he didn't know was that I heard the whole thing"Hepertpy sighed.\

The rangers huddled up.

"Guys I kinda feel bad for him"Emily said.

The rest of them nodded.

"So to redeem myself I'm going to take it out on you Goodbye rangers"Hepertpoy said as he charged at the rangers.

"UH Now I don't"Emily remarked.

The rest of the rangers laughed and morped and charged at Hepertpoy.

_**In the Last 2 chapters will be a surprise and I will tell about the sequel.**_


	6. Change in Plans

_**I told you there is going to be 2 more chapters and there is**_

The rangers charged at Hepertpoy.

Hepertpoy slashed Emily and Mike guarded her only to be pushed by Jayden who guarded Emily instead.

"Hey what's your deal"Mike yelled.

"I'm guarding the girl I love"Jayden said respectinglvy.

"Ugh I'm getting so sick of you trying to steal my lady"Mike said.

"He's not trying to steal me"Mia said.

"Your not his lady"Emily said while getting up "I am".

"Guys can you please not kill Mia and Jayden for 2 minutes"Kevin said.

"Fine but we are not promiseing anything"Mike and Emily said.

"Well my spell is going to destroy them and the people in the relantionship"Hepertpoy.

"What"The rangers said.

"Yes and while you pathetic rangers mope about it the Sanzu River will rise and I will earn my place with Master Xandred"Hepertpoy said.

"Oh no you don't"Mike said.

Mike took out his spin sword and his forest sphear and slashed him with all he had.

"Ahhh"Hepertpoy said.

Flames formed and the rangers thought he destroyed Hepertpoy but when the flames died they saw him disappear into a gap.

"Oh no he said he is going to stay with Master Xandred so Mike ,Mia, Jayden and I will be destroyed while the Sanzu River rises"Emily cried.

Mike comforted her while Mia and Jayden stared with envy.

"Guys will you give it a rest they are obviously in love so you can't break them up"Kevin said annoyed.

Mia and Jayden just glared.

_**At the Shiba House**_

Mentor Ji and the team were feeling very conflicted about what Heperpoy just told them.

Mike and Emily cuddled up on the couch upset now that they had gotten together they now know they might be destroyed.

Else where Mia and Jayden were in the forest thinking about what hass happened in 4 in a half weeks.

"You know Mia you seem really cool and after seeing Mike and Emily showig how they love each other made me realize how I feel about you I love you Mia"Jayden said.

"Wow now that i think about Mike is not that perfect and is a little too short for me"Mia joked and before they knew it they were kissing deeply.

(Shoutout to nomomeangirls that gave me the idea to have them together)

_**One more chapter and a sequel**_

_**One of the surprises is that the memily couple and the jealousy team might be destroyed**_


	7. The End? Nah

_**This is the final chapter for this story but the sequel will be named **_

_**Is it the End?**_

In the last chapter Mia and Jayden kissed now let's continue with that.

Mia and Jayden pulled apart to think.

"Wow"they said.

What they didn't know was that the rest of the team was watching.

"Oh wow no they realize we're off the market"Mike and Emily said together.

Jayden took Mia's hand gently and led her to the path into the forest(Secret Forest).

"We have to follow them this might get interesting"Kevin said.

"Ok let's go"Mike and Antoinio said.

The four friends follow the new love birds into the forest.

Mia let go when she saw where they were going.

"Whoa Jayden what did you do"Mia gasped.

What she saw was 400 or more roses in a circle with a candlelight dinner in the middle with a violinist coming out of the woods.

"I had something to win Emily's heart but i realized my heart belongs with you"Jayden said emotionally.

Mike and the rest of the crew peered behind the tree.

"What is my heart not that special"Emily whispered annoyed.

"It is to me"Mike whispered back pulling her into a kiss and she kissed back.

"Ugh no PDA"Antonio said.

Mike and Emily looked embarressed and went on to watch Mia and Jayden's first date.

"Hey did you here something"Mia said.

"NO I was to distracted looking into your eyes"Jayden said.

Mia was to drawned by Jayden's respectiveness and puled him into a kissing but were interupted by Hepertpoy and a bunch of ugly fish-faced moogers.

"Don't you guys take a break"Jayden said while kicking some mooger's butt.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to ruin a girl's date"Mia said while kicking and punching some moogers.

Emily and Kevin jumped out and started doing the same and Mike and Antonio followed.

"Stop"Hepertpoy yelled.

The moogers did as they were told and left through gaps.

"How did you break my spell"Hepertpoy said.

"It's easy when your with the person you love"Jayden said.

"Wait if you could come out my spell then my victims did too.

"So that means we and the others won't be destroyed"Emily said grabbing on to Mike arm squeezing it.

The rangers morphed and charged.

"Wait"Mike said.

"What"Kevin said.

"When we last battled this loser I slashed with my spin sword and my forest sphear and that makes him in my possesion so with my call my spin sword anfd forest sphear slash still with him he should be destroyed in 3... 2...1"Mike said proudly.

With that Hepertpoy self destructed.

"Hey he didn't grow"Jayden said.

"It's all connected with my slash he's gone forever"Mike said confidently.

"Yay great job Mike"Emily said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_**At The Shiba**_

Everyone was glad they didn't have to deal with Hepertpoy anymore and that everyone was in love but Mentor Ji was about to pop if he hear "I love you" again or see a present that isn't for him.

Outside Mikeand Emily were cuddling and kissing but when they had to get air they would stare at the stars.

"Wow i can't believe I'm sitting here with the most beautifliest girl in the world"Mike said.

Emily blushed.

"Yeah I can't believe I'm sitting here with the most coolest guy in the universe"Emily spoke.

Mike smiled.

"I have to get something I'll be back"Mike said.

Emily just stood there confused on what Mike was getting.

Mia and Jayden walked out of the forest from there walk.

"Hey I want to make something for you since we are officially dating ok stay here and keep Emily company"Mia said happily.

Jayden faked smiled knowing that Mia can't cook at all.

Mia walked into the house and Jayden sat down next to Emily.

"So I want to say sorry for me being a lovesick puppy"Jayden said embarressed.

"It;s okay it was fun"Emily said.

"How"Jayden said.

"You were chasing me like crazy and it was funny so it's okay and besides it turnes out well for you and Mia"Emily said.

Jayden smiled.

_**IN The Forest**_

Octeroo was mumbling about that idiot Hepertpoy and saw the yellow and red ranger talking.

He pulled out a bottle of a sprlinkly kind and said "This bit of Hepertpoy's magic will turn you into sick squids of love".

He sprinkled it towards them and left through a gap.

Emily and Jayden stood up after being hit with the magic.

"Hey"they both said.

Soon they were kissing but to others they looked like they were eating each others faces.

Then Mike walked in shocked and hurt and in his hand was a necklace that said

You bring life to me when I'm dead

Light when its dark

Happiness when I'm sad

I'll always love you

LOVE,Mike

They pulled apart not knowing what just happened.

_**To find out what happens chek into the sequels and the name is **_

_**IS IT THE END?**_


End file.
